1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an LCD panel, and more particularly to a smectic liquid crystal layer capable of turning horizontally to form an LCD panel with multiple domains according to the opposite but perpendicular electrical field directions between adjacent electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) monitor, the alignment of the smectic liquid crystal layer is achieved through the rubbing method, causing the liquid crystal molecule of the smectic liquid crystal layer to have the zigzag wall alignment defect easily. Consequently, the FLC monitor would have light leakage due to the zigzag wall alignment defect, decreasing the contrast of the FLC monitor.
Furthermore, the alignment defect generated in the liquid crystal molecule of the smectic liquid crystal layer is not self-repairing. An ordinary user would not be able to eliminate the alignment defect occurring to the liquid crystal molecule due to the mechanical deformation of the FLC monitor, largely affecting the acceptability of FLC monitor by the user.
Besides, the thickness of the smectic liquid crystal layer of a conventional FLC monitor is approximately equal to 2 μm. Therefore, the design of the cell gap between the top and the bottom substrates and the embossing design on the surface of the substrate are tougher and the manufacturing process is more difficult accordingly.
Moreover, conventional FLC monitor uses the photoelectrically bistable behavior of the liquid crystal molecule of the smectic liquid crystal layer to display. There are three grey level display methods, namely, the pixel area dividing method, the frame time dividing method, and the driving voltage dividing method. The disadvantage for pixel area dividing method is that the more sub-pixels are divided, the lower the yield rate. The disadvantage for frame time dividing method is that a high speed driving circuit is required when dividing the grey level. The disadvantage for driving voltage dividing method is that since the display having optical and electrical bistable characteristics is driven according to the volume of the voltage, both voltage squared wave and the driving circuit become very complicated.